epicbossfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursa
Role Skills Dps build Early game: E > Stats Level 30-end: E > R > Stats Q''' is magic damage, do not pick it unless you for some reason want magic damage. '''W is useless becuase you will get the attack speed through items E''' is your main damage as it will stack up to instane amounts '''R is only good in combination with your E, only use it when it is big bosses and you need the extra damage --- This char is capable of easily solo-ing hard all the way through to NG+. I did it multiple times. Solo build: E > Q > Stats Q '''is for the last few stages where the boss is immune to pure/physical. It also helps clear additional summons from bosses. Once you've gotten under 0.25 attack speed, get '''R as it can help burn through boss' HP Items This item build is dps, you can tank a bit at the after you get the demon mask, but when the end game bosses comes you will have a hard time tanking at all. Midas hammer > Moonshard > Forceboots > Blink dagger > Shoemoney’s hammer > Unstable stone > Windsword > Demon mask > Blood edge Mid game: Blink boots > Excalibur > Infused mjollnir > Divine kantana - Shoemoney's hammer - Blink Boots - Unstable stone - Divine Kantana - Demon mask - Resurrection Stone (Begin to get resurrection stone when you have every item now, always have at least 2) Late game: Midas fury > Divine desolator > Bahamuts claw > Bahamuts fang - Midas Fury - Blink boots - Bahamuts fang - Bahamuts Claw - Demon mask - Resurrection Stone NG+: If you get to NG+ congratulations Asuras Rapier > Asura heart > Asura staff > Asuras sword Asuras Sword will drain all your hp, but do not worry it will not kill you. SOLO BUILD VERY EARLY GAME:: boots > heart > moonshard x2 Top priority is to complete the heart into the next upgrade which costs 2280 gold. Once you've gotten that, everything is easy. END GAME ITEMS: Boots (replaced by pixel guard in the late game) Divine armour - this, together with pixel guard can give you 100% uptime of immune. SnY (you only need to get the orange one, don't waste gold getting the blue one) Beastitachi's Wood (very important) this asap Void Mask Divine Desolator Tip: at the last boss, keep on attacking him, while cycling between divine armor and pixel guards. This is so you can build the Ursa's stacks. You should get around 1.5k stacks by the time his MP reaches 0 and his HP start to fall. He should die fairly quickly using these item build. Most people underestimate the value of dodge in this game. SnY (orange one) together with beastitachi's wood, will make stuff almost 100% miss you. This is especially useful in the skeleton stage. Also, the attack speed slow from SnY makes tanking stuff a million times easier. How to Play Be carefull at the early levels as you can not tank at all, if you have good tanks you will not have the biggest problems When you get the demon mask you can start tanking a bit, but later you need it when the bosses start to cleave, like the Drow-ursa boss, etc. Tips & Tricks Guide is most probably written based on normal difficulty. HP and dmg of mobs scale with number of players. Soloing is not a good benchmark for pubbing. Highly unlikely to have enough gold to buy all bahamut gears before NG when pubbing considering how many newbs are playing this custom game.